From EP 0 333 209 is known a method of hydraulically interconnecting elastomeric continuous filaments and wood pulp fibers and thus consolidating the composite nonwoven. With this consolidation method there is the danger that a large number of the pulp fibers is washed out of the system, i.e. fibers are lost. Moreover it has been noted in practice that even the outer layer of such a composite nonwoven has a tendency to pill, as is described in WO 90/04066. As an improvement, it is suggested in EP 0 540 041 that the continuous filament nonwoven be treated hydraulically before the pulp fibers are applied. This is intended not only to give the nonwoven greater strength but also to improve the capacity of the nonwoven to accommodate the pulp fibers and to improve the liquid distribution properties. According to this document, the pulp fiber is then merely applied to the needled nonwoven and then, to make the connection with the nonwoven, dried or mechanically pressed into same.
Besides a nonwoven produced from continuous filaments (spunbonded fabric), said nonwoven can also be formed from staple fibers by means of a carding machine. However, the same problems apply here in the production of a composite nonwoven together with pulp fibers, namely the pulp falls and flows through the nonwoven during the necessary consolidation by means of the water needling, and this results in the high pulp loss. Taking into account the finding in EP 0 540 041, there is in practice a known method of compacting the carded nonwoven before applying the pulp layer for consolidation by means of water needling. However, this has the disadvantage that the nonwoven is wet before the pulp is applied, and this moisture has a negative effect on the method of applying the pulp layer, e.g. by means of the air-lay process. In the air-lay method, namely, a negative pressure is created below the web via which naturally a certain proportion of the fibers is led away and comes into circulation. These diverted fibers would then also be damp or wet which again hinders the uniform deposition of the fibers in the air-lay method.